Révisions difficile
by Crazy Av
Summary: Les révisions peuvent être parfois difficile et ce n'est pas Suga qui dira le contraire surtout si un certain Daichi vous empêches de vous concentrer Bonne anniversaire Che's


Hey hey comment vont mes petits choux ?x) aujourd'hui je vous propose un os Daisuga des plus calienté dirais je xD même si je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi uwu mais bon x) j'ai fais se que j'ai pu en espérant que ça vous plaira x) et mon petit Che's j'espère au moins te faire péter un plomb *o* en tous cas BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE **

* * *

Comment en était t'ils arrivés là ?il n'en n'avait aucune idée,mais les faits étaient bel et bien là.Et dire qu'a la base ils devaient juste simplement réviser.

Cela faisait maintenant 2h entière que Suga travaillait sur ses révisions avec Daichi,le noiraud avait bien sur travaillé mais au bout d'1h30 il avait laissé tomber étant beaucoup trop déconcentré par le jeune argenté de revês qui avait pour une fois mis ses lunettes,celle-ci lui donnant un air absolument sexy auquel le capitane des corbeau avait beaucoup de mal à résister.

Ce dernier mordillait sa lèvre depuis un certain temps,et divers scénario tout aussi plaisant les uns que les autres avait défilé dans son esprit.

Et en plus de cela son petit ami s'amusait à le narguer inconsciemment en mordant dans son stylo tout en réfléchissant,Sawamura imaginant bien autre chose que son stylo entre les lèvres tentante de son passeur.

Et l'ébène fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsque la douce voix de Koushi lui demanda de venir près de lui

-Je ne comprends pas se que tu as écris Daichi,tu me dire se que tu as voulue dire ?lui demanda le blanc en regardant son compagnon

-J'ai écrit "sweet "dit t'il passant ses bras autour de son amant déposant un baiser dans son cou avec douceur,glissant sa main dans la chemise de son blanc petit à petit,arrachant à celui-ci un long gémissements des plus excitants

-Da…Daichi,mumura t'il ses joues se tintant d'une magnifique couleur carmin,on..on..on doit réviser..essayait d'articuler le jeune passeur avant de pousser un autre son mélodieux de ses lèvres sentant les mains de son adonis aux cheveux d'encre descendre plus bas sur ses boutons qu'il pinça délicatement un long moment continuant d'embrasser la peau laiteuse de son albâtre,les mains de l'ébonite descendirent alors plus bas ,beaucoup plus bas.

-Je ne fais que commencer,lui murmura t'il de façon envoutante mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Mais…je..tu..non,essayait d'articuler le jeune homme en tentant de repousser tant bien que mal son assaillant,Daichi on..on doit…mais qu'est ce que tu hummm..gémit t'il longuement

Le capitaine défit alors la boucle de ceinture de son amant d'une lenteur calculé,plongeant sa main délicatement dans le boxer de Suga prenant doucement sa verge pour y imprimer de doux et délicieux va et viens sur toute sa longueur,l'argenté lançant sa tête en arrière haletant bruyamment sous les caresses charnelles de son petit ami ainsi que ces baisers incendiaire dans son cou,ce dernier continua son manège un long moment effeuillant son passeur qui se retrouva à moitié nue sur sa chaise avec ses pieds son adonis aux cheveux de jais.

Daichi se faisait un réel plaisir à torturer de façon terriblement excitante et sensuel son amant suçotant sa verge turgescente et son gland tel une véritable glace.

Koushi n'en pouvait littéralement plus où son noiraud avait donc appris toutes ses torrides et incendiaire caresses ? s'en était trop pour lui ! alors que le jeune blanc plongeait ses doigts fin dans la chevelure d'encre de son somptueux et néanmoins talentueux petit ami,celui ci continua encore un long et sensuel moments ses mouvements de va et viens sur le long de la hampe du jeune homme en ralentissant et en accélérant sa cadence plusieurs fois,se divin traitement eu raison du jeune passeur qui se libéra dans un gémissements des plus excitant aux oreilles de son capitaine.

Et pour Koushi,l'ébène était définitivement le meilleur dans se domaine et ce n'était pas son petit ami qui allait dire le contraire en se moment même,celui ci arborant un sourire triomphant fière de lui avec une légère tâche blanche à la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il retira de la façon la plus sexy que l'argenté pouvait connaître,et bon sang se que son amant pouvait être séduisant,tout en lui était un appel à la luxure,ses mucles et sa peau si tentante et son corps d'éphèbe faisait de lui un véritable dieux grec. Aux yeux du jeune passeur Daichi était son tout,sa moitié,le noiraud était absolument tout pour lui,et jamais Suga ne voudrait échanger son âme sœur pour une autre personne.

* * *

Et voilà un os tous meugnon x) avec un petit lemon du bonheur pour ton anniversaire mon Ches x) en espérant qu'il vous plaise à tous ;) donnez moi votre avis je vous aimes tous *o*


End file.
